exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Yue
"Get out of my world." - Lionel Yue Lionel Yue is a silent Divine Servant of Libra and a chosen of Beth. Story My Silent Life Lionel was born in an unnamed Plane where magic is wielded through sentient swords which bond with their masters. He was a prodigious swordsman, but due to his difficulty with communication and trouble expressing or understanding his feelings, he was unable to bond with any sentient blade, hence becoming a pariah in his sword-training academy. This eventually forced him to leave. On his way to his home village, he found a sword lying on the ground. This was Solitaire - a blade tied to the emotion of Loneliness. The blade immediately bonded with him, causing Lionel to become a formidable warrior. This, however, made sure to enrage the academy who cast him out and they eventually organized an ambush to put an end to him. My New World Lionel however ascended as a Divine Servant, and was first summoned in a war against the Thule family. His legendary bad luck however quickly struck when he became a puppet of Adrianne Medeah's spell, and even after being freed, was almost instantly killed by Zero, much to his annoyance. He was later summoned to stop Beth from devouring too many souls and posing a threat to the Akasha. However, sensing similar loneliness in her, Lionel attempted to help Beth with being part of the world instead of fighting her. This eventually proved successful, with Beth living together with Lionel, labeling him a prophet of her path. Appearance Lionel is a silver-haired man with usually closed blue eyes, dressed in intimidating blue and black fencer's garb. A signature pair of headphones is seen around his neck, or on his ears when the world becomes too 'noisy' for him. Personality Lionel is extremely, pathologically asocial, unable to make bonds with humans or even to consider staying in their presence. He finds the world 'noisy', and does everything possible to avoid the presence of another human being. The only people able to approach him safely are Solitaire, his bonded blade, and Beth, an avatar of non-existence. When he speaks, it is only in short, concise sentences, which show no respect, decorum or hypocrisy - he always speaks his mind, addressing Beth in a very informal and familiar way. He however possesses a strong sense of justice and will always fight for what he thinks is right, helping people find their way - as long as he is able to tolerate their presence long enough. Powers * Supernatural Agility and Strength: Lionel is extremely accurate, performing deadly hits with accurate precision, and possesses extremely acute perception and insane mobility. These are only amplified by his role as a Divine Servant. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Lionel of Libra, his abilities were greatly increased (FOR: '''B, '''END: D, AGI: A, INT: A, MAG: E, CHA: C), befitting his new status. * Advent: Lionel's Advents are based on Solitaire's powers, including time-slowing, absolute perception, and creation of small Domains. Storylines * Magus Wars : Knowledge briefly features him. Trivia * HIs theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Illusion and Dream by Poets of the Fall. * He uses a very specific vocabulary, using the term 'silence' to describe peace, 'my world' for his personal space, and 'noise' for human presence. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant